


Przywiązany do ciebie (Tied to you)

by Fu3go



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Nakedness, Pining, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tied-Up Together
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: Czego potrzeba, aby Steve i Tony otrząsnęli się ze swojej niepewności i przestali zaprzeczać? Będąc porwanymi i przywiązanymi do siebie. Nago. Oczywiście.





	Przywiązany do ciebie (Tied to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tied To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719003) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> Oki doki, uroczyście oznajmiam, że beta to kupa i już nie chce mi się na nią czekać. To denerwujące, gdy siedzisz z nią w pokoju, wiesz, że się nudzi, ale ona nie zrobi nic wspólne z związku z betowaniem! Trudno, jakby ktoś chciał poniższy tekst zbetować, albo zapisać się na przyszłość to zapraszam.
> 
> A sam tekst jest oczywiście tłumaczeniem! Jak się spodobało, zostawcie kudoska pod oryginałem (pss, jeszcze parę prac od tej autorki się pojawi)

To miała być miła kolacja z zespołem

To miało być wszystko. Taki był plan. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd większość zespołu mieszkała w tym samym budynku. Steve głupio myślał, że mogliby zjeść razem, a może nawet później obejrzeć film, jeśli wszyscy pozostaliby w pobliżu tak długo.

Byli cywilizowanymi ludźmi. Jasne, po Ultronie sprawa stała się bardziej napięta: Thor spędzał większość swojego czasu w Asgardzie, Bruce był tam, gdzie nie dało się go znaleźć, Wanda rozpaczała, Vision wciąż przyzwyczajał się do tego świata, Clint pozostał w kontakcie tylko z Nataszą, a Tony... Tony pokazywał się zaledwie raz w tygodniu i rzucał tylko krótkie "Cześć" do nich, zanim zamykał się w swoim warsztacie. Więc tak, drużyna Steve'a nie była w dobrych kontaktach ze sobą, ale z pewnością udałoby im się spędzić miły, spokojny wieczór razem, prawda?

Błąd.

Och, to był zdecydowanie błąd.

\- To wszystko twoja wina – powiedział Steve, opadając na kanapę po upewnieniu się, że jest miejsce. Tony usiadł obok niego urażony, mówiąc niewyraźnie.

\- Nie prawda! Hej, ptasi móżdżku, gdzie jest szkocka?

Z wielkim wysiłkiem, Clint wyprostował się na podłodze; Natasza i Wanda leżały plackiem na podłodze, więc wyciągnął butelkę spod swojego brzucha i spojrzał na nią.

\- Pusta – powiedział.

\- Co więcej twoja ostatnia – Natasza dodała.

\- Co? - powiedział podejrzliwie Tony. – Co się stało z pozostałymi?

\- Skończyły się – uzupełnił pomocniczo Thor i uwolnił swoje głośne beknięcie.

Natasza skrzywiła się.

\- Przepraszam – rzekł Thor, jego głos był poważny, podobnie jak pusta butelka wina przecinająca powietrze, która rozbiła się o najbliższą ścianę.

\- Cholera! Przepraszam – Sam sposępniał. – To był... dobry pomysł jeszcze chwilę temu.

\- Potrzebujemy więcej alkoholu – ogłosiła Wanda, unosząc palec w powietrze.

\- Dobrze! - Tony zgodził się entuzjastycznie – Wtedy będziemy mieli jakby... Zawody. Z alkoholem.

Steve jęknął. To był trzeci raz, kiedy Tony wyzywał ich na pojedynek w piciu. Wszyscy brali udział w tej sytuacji, jeszcze w ich pierwszym mieszkaniu. I mówiąc "tej sytuacji" Steve ma na myśli, że byli pijani. Bardzo, bardzo pijani. I mówiąc "oni", ma na myśli wszystkich. Każdego, w tym Steve'a.

Dudniło mu w głowie, pokój wirował wokół niego, on naprawdę zapomniał, co to znaczy być naprawdę pijanym.

Było niewiele rzeczy, które mógł teraz zrobić. A poza tym myślał, że ta jedna noc nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Tylko jedna, krótka noc, podczas której nie rozmyślałby o Sokovii, ciągłym braku czterech członków jego zespołu i ciężarze dowodzenia Avengersami bez niczyjej pomocy.

Oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru się upić, ale jedna sytuacja prowadzi do drugiej - głównie dlatego, że Tony potrafił być naprawdę cholernie przekonujący... I czarujący... I sympatyczny... Jeśli tylko chciał być – a teraz chce.

\- Uch - powiedział Steve, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tony się w niego wpatruje. - Co?

\- Alkohol – powtórzył powoli. – Zawody.

\- Kusząco to brzmi, ale myślę, że nadszedł czas to ukrócić. – Trącił ramię Tony'ego swoim. - Jesteś pijany.

\- Nie jestem! A tak w ogóle, jesteś tak samo pijany!

Steve zachichotał, gdy salon wokół niego zawirował. Rzeczywiście, był pijany. I nie mógł zmusić siebie, żeby poczuć się z tym źle. Nie, kiedy Clint i Thor byli tutaj, prawie jak za dawnych czasów.

\- Jeszcze jeden, przyjacielu – zasugerował Thor, oferując inny, mały kieliszek pełny złotego płynu. Steve wziął go, stukając kieliszek z Thorem, wlał w siebie całość za pierwszym podejściem. Palił go cały przełyk, gorąco i ostro, pozostawiając smak miodu w jego ustach.

\- Spójrz, jak szczęśliwie wygląda – powiedział Tony, prawie chichocząc. - To nie jest bardzo Kapitańskie, jak na ciebie. Staczasz się, Rogers. Jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, będę musiał założyć, że świetnie się bawisz.

Steve nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Uśmiechnął się. Tony, ze swoimi kąśliwymi komentarzami i krzywymi uśmiechami, i... Steve niejasno pamiętał, jak wiele razy irytowało go ekscentryczne zachowanie tego faceta, ale nie mógł powrócić do dawnego siebie. Nie po tym wszystkim.

\- Zły wpływ - powiedział w zamian.

\- Kogo? - Tony spytał. – Mnie?

Steve potrząsnął głową i skinął na beczkę na podłodze.

– Miodu pitnego Thora – Spróbował stanąć na nogi. Zła decyzja. Chwiał się, więc pozwolił ciału opaść z powrotem na kanapę. Steve zamrugał kilka razy, gdyż pokój stawał się niewyraźny. - Prawdopodobnie powinienem iść do łóżka.

\- Och, daj spokój! Psujo! – Tony zajęczał, a jego ręka chwyciła Steve'a za rękaw. Ich palce się dotykały, lekko na początku, dopóki Steve nie zacisnął palców na dłoni Tony'ego.

Ciepłe, niewyraźne uczucie ścisnęło serce Steve'a. Od tych kłopotów z Ultronem, on i Tony byli jakby... kulturalnie zdystansowani, za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali. To – tutaj, chociaż było to tylko skutkiem wypicia zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, było dziwnie przyjemne.

\- Musisz nazwać jakoś tą noc – Steve powiedział mu, wysyłając mu niewymuszony uśmiech.

Tony westchnął. Ziewnął; chociaż planował usiąść, jego ramiona opadły do przodu, a jego oczy zamknęły się natychmiastowo.

\- O Boże, nie mogę, nie rób mi tego – kiedy mówił, jego głos niknął, jednak udało mu się zwinąć w pozycję embrionalną. Przy ostatnim słowie, jego głowa wylądowała na kolanach Steve'a.

\- Uch, - wymsknęło się Steve'owi, kiedy wycofywał ręce. Spojrzał na pozostałych. – pomocy?

Clint przewrócił oczami i posłał Tony'emu szybkiego kuksańca z otwartej ręki.

\- No dawaj, wstań i błyszcz, Stark.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut – wymamrotał Tony, zakopując się głębiej w kroczu Steve.

Och, cholera. Steve czuł wzrastające ciepło na policzkach.

Natasza prychnęła i wstała, patrząc na Steve'a. Ona tylko chwiała się lekko na nogach, co było strasznie niesprawiedliwe, gdyż od początku piła najwięcej, jednak wygrała trzy z trzech zawodów Tony'ego.

\- Dobrze, zostawimy waszą dwójkę samą.

Co? Steve patrzył na nich poważnym wzrokiem.

– Chłopaki...

\- Śpijcie dobrze, moi przyjaciele. To był naprawdę niezapomniany wieczór – powiedział Thor Steve'owi, poklepując go po ramieniu, gdy przechodził obok. Podczas swojej podróży podniósł śpiącego Sama, wolną ręką podtrzymując Clinta.

\- Jeszcze pięć... - mruknął Tony – Wtedy pójdę...

Po czym cicho zachrapał, nieznacznie śliniąc się na spodnie Steve'a.

Steve pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Tony'ego.

– I to jest człowiek, który regularnie odpiera każde moje słowo.

Z cichym westchnieniem, Steve pozwolił swoim palcom muskać zmierzwione już włosy Tony'ego. Były miękkie i lekko zakręcone przy jego karku. Fryzura była idealna wystarczająco długa i... To naprawdę nie była jego sprawa.

Odsuwając swoją rękę, Steve pokręcił głową do siebie. Bycie w pobliżu Tony'ego Starka często doprowadzało go do szału, w różne sposoby. Mężczyzna zaszedł pod jego skórę, a teraz, będąc tak bardzo pijanym, Steve potrafił przyznać się przed samym sobą, że naprawdę brakowało mu go w ostatnich tygodniach.

Tony mamrotał coś przez sen, a Steve pomyślał, że  _ma naprawdę ładne usta_. Kiedy tylko dotarły do niego jego myśli, oczy Steve'a rozszerzyły się, a on potrząsnął głową, próbując się pozbyć dołączonych do nich wyobrażeń.

\- Cholerny miód – wyszeptał.

Sięgnął po koc, który był przerzucony przez oparcie kanapy, czując jego lekkość.

\- Jesteś mi coś winien – wyszeptał, wykrzywiając twarz. Rozłożył koc wokół nich i docisnął bliżej boku Tony'ego. - Tylko na chwilę przymknę oczy, a potem pójdziemy do swoich pokoi.

 _A ty wrócisz do ignorowania mnie najlepiej jak tylko potrafisz_ , Steve pomyślał, po czym oddalił się do błogiej nieświadomości.

 

* * *

 

Alarm ryknął, głośno, ostro i... bardzo, bardzo głośno. Hałas rozchodził się echem nie tylko w pokoju, ale też wewnątrz głowy Tony'ego.

Och, ałć.

Ałć.

Pieprzony kac.

\- Co – ktoś powiedział, a Tony zerwał się, z dzikimi oczami. Wciąż było ciemno na zewnątrz, czarno jak smoła, a zegar w telewizorze wskazywał 4 nad ranem. Oznaczało to, że spał zaledwie dwie, może trzy godziny.

Co ciekawe, ciągle ktoś pod nim leżał, a po przeżyciu absolutnej męki spowodowanej oślepiającym światłem, podniósł się nieznacznie; Tony zrozumiał, że to był Steve. Steve - który był, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, owinięty* wokół Tony'ego. Jego nogi były splątane z jego, ramiona zwinięte wokół talii Tony'ego, a jego twarz przylegała do szyi Starka.

\- Uch – powiedział milioner, odchylając się do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Steve'a. Kapitan również się w niego wpatrywał, z jednakowo dużymi oczami.

Po chwili zdezorientowania, wydarzenia zeszłej nocy uderzyły w niego z ogromna siłą.

Odwiedził nowy zespół w zakładzie, chcący pracować nad kilkoma broniami i zbrojami. Początkowo, planował zejść na dół do swojego warsztatu, wrócić kilka godzin później i jechać z powrotem do Manhattanu pozostając w pokoju z nimi, ale Steve - Steve ze swoimi ogromnymi, niebieskimi, Disney'owskimi oczami – poprosił go, by został na chwilę, a Tony nigdy nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu "nie".

Więc zjedli razem kolację, nawet Clint i Thor tam byli. Ten ostatni przyniósł dwie beczki z miodem z Asgardu i z jakiegoś powodu, Steve zgodził się wypić "jednego drinka, zanim pójdzie do łóżka".

Jeden drink zamienił się w... całe mnóstwo. I Tony, cóż... Ciężko mu było sobie przypomnieć, kiedy tak dobrze się bawił w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Odpowiedź prawdopodobnie brzmiała: nigdy. Nawet Steve śmiał się głośno i beztrosko, opowiadał żarty, które były za sprośne jak na Kapitana Amerykę, rozmawiał z Tonym tak, jakby Ultron nigdy nie wbił klinu pomiędzy nich.

To był miły wieczór. I najwidoczniej zasnął tu, na kanapie, a co najważniejsze: _na Stevie._

I teraz, ten cholerny Avengersowy alarm rozchodził się echem po pokoju, przypominając mu, jak bardzo nie był już częścią życia Steve'a.

\- Skończ z tym, Friday – wrzasnął Tony, a przy następnym uderzeniu, piskliwy dźwięk został przerwany.

\- Och, dzięki _Bogu_ – Steve wypuścił powietrze, zamykając oczy podczas uciskania dwoma palcami skroni. Wyglądał cierpiąco, jakby miał najgorszy ból głowy na świecie, który... cóż, pewnie miał. - Ja... Muszę iść.

Racja, alarm oznaczał misję. Avengersową misję. Superbohaterowie na ratunek.

\- HYDRA? - zasugerował Tony.

Steve rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące: _Czy to kiedykolwiek nie była HYDRA?_

\- Pojawili się, żeby przeprowadzić ataki na Dolnym Manhattanie. Kilku mężczyzn zrobiło wyłom w oddziale naukowym Oscorp Industries – Friday zakomunikowała.

\- Dobrze – Tony poprawił się – Nie jesteś wciąż pijany? - On sam czuł jeszcze zawroty głowy.

\- Myślę... - Nos Steve'a zmarszczył się uroczo. – Nie sądzę. Serum działa szybko, musiałbym przejść nie wiadomo co.

\- Więc cóż, rób swoje – powiedział Tony swoim szorstkim głosem. Boże, naprawdę tego nienawidził.

Steve spojrzał na niego ponownie, wpatrując się tak, jakby próbował przeczytać myśli Tony'ego.

\- Nigdy nie prosiłem cię o odejście – powiedział po uderzeniu. – To była twoja decyzja, pamiętasz?

Szczęka Tony'ego zacisnęła się.

– Tak, i obstaję przy niej.

To było kolejne natarcie rozmyślań; było coś ciężkiego w oczach Steve'a, bo Tony nie rozumiał, po czym Kapitan skinął głową.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że Tony był nadal przyklejony do klatki piersiowej Steve'a, usiadł, dając Steve'owi miejsce do wstania.

\- Uważaj na siebie, kochanie** - zawołał za Steve'em, zmuszając swoje usta do szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy Steve zatrzymał się, zesztywniały. Rzucił mu przez ramię niewzruszone spojrzenie.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął, a Tony obserwował jak sięgał po swoją tarczę, zanim wybiegł z pokoju, aby być Kapitanem Ameryką.

 

* * *

 

Rzeczywiście to była HYDRA. Po upływie około trzydziestu minut, Tony odebrał telefon alarmowy.

Mieli... umowę. Tony zazwyczaj nie musiał wychodzić i walczyć, ale kiedy robiło się naprawdę źle, Steve mógł zadzwonić do niego, przez co zakładał zbroję i wyruszał w kierunku pola bitwy.

Dzisiaj było źle.

Wiedzieli, że pozostałe grupy naukowców z HYDRY nie były mądre czy potężne, ale połowa Avengersów była jeszcze całkowicie narąbana, a HYDRA przypuściła atak, który bardzo łatwo mógł zniszczyć połowę Dolnego Manhattanu. Więc Tony wszedł do swojej najnowszej zbroi Iron Mana, jako, że być może - a może nie - gapił się na walkę przez ostatnie dwadzieścia dziewięć minut, po czym pognał w kierunku widowiska.

Dzielił swój czas między zwiadem terenu i upewnianiem się, że żaden z jego kolegów nie jest smażony przez pistolety laserowe HYDRY. Krążąc nad Steve'em, Tony wyłapał ruch jednego z mniejszych laboratoriów Oscorpu, na obrzeżach tego kompleksu. Kilka tuzinów mężczyzn uciekało z budynku, krzycząc na siebie i gestykulując gorączkowo. Z tego, co Tony mógł zobaczyć, większość z nich nosiła typowe dla HYDRY stroje.

\- Cap! – zakomunikował Tony – Na twojej szóstej!

Znajdujący się pod nim Steve odwrócił się. Podążał za linią wzroku Tony'ego, a przy następnym ataku zaczął uciekać.

Tony nakierował zbroję na niego, dzięki czemu szybko zgarnął Steve'a; zacisnął uchwyt wokół jego pasa i poleciał z nim na ostatnie ocalałe budynki.

\- Bomba? - zapytał Steve, lekko zdyszany.

\- Dokładnie tak myślę - Tony potwierdził. Wysadzenie laboratoriów Oscorpu może być olbrzymią katastrofą. Nawet Tony nie wiedział, co ten facet przebywający w środku im jeszcze zgotuje.

Gdy tylko stanęli przed opuszczonym już laboratorium, Tony poprowadził Steve'a poprzez salę wejściową, aby doprowadzić to do końca. Iron Man wyważył stalowe drzwi, które prowadziły do otwartych laboratoriów i podniósł swoją rękawicę.

\- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o spokojną, normalną noc – powiedział Steve'owi swoim nonszalanckim tonem. - Nic z tego, jeśli jesteś mną. Dzięki chłopaki za poszanowanie mojego życzenia emerytalnego.

Tony nie przegapił przebłysku irytacji, który wpłynął na wyraz twarzy Steve'a.

\- Mówi to człowiek, który wrzeszczał "Łap to, szumowino z HYDRY" jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

\- To... – Tony prychnął. – Nie panowałem nad sobą.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś – Steve mu odpowiedział. – Jak zawsze, gdy z nami walczysz.

Tony przygryzł wargę, nie komentując tego. Jego ból głowy wciąż powoli go zabijał, ale pomijając to... Steve mógł mieć rację. _Naprawdę_ dobrze się bawił.

Powoli maszerowali przez korytarze. Sprawdzali każde drzwi, szukając jakiejś wskazówki, co HYDRA zrobiła tutaj, ale nie było niczego, co mogliby znaleźć. Kiedy dotarli do ostatnich drzwi, rozległo się głośne brzęczenie, a po nim ciągłe piszczenie.

Westchnienie przemknęło po ramionach Tony'ego.

\- No to jedziemy.

Steve skinął głową, po czym zniknął w środku.

Podczas przekraczania całkowitej ciemności, Tony lekko zadrżał. Dzięki światłu z rękawic, jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się szybko, nawet jeśli nie było niczego, co mógł zobaczyć. Tylko krawędzie szaf serwerowych. Nie było członków HYDRY, ani nic, co mogłoby wskazywać, że ktoś siał tu spustoszenie. Nie było też żadnych bomb.

Zajęło to kilka minut, ale w końcu musieli pogodzić się z faktem, że nie złapią tu nikogo, więc zamiast skradania się i udawania, że są przebiegli, zdecydowali rzucić wszystkie karty na stół. Tony zdjął hełm i rozejrzał się dookoła. Jedna z szaf serwerowych szybko migała, a gdy się do niej zbliżyli, nie mieli już wątpliwości, że ktoś niedawno przesłał tutaj parę plików.

\- To wirus, tak? - zapytał Steve, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zgadujesz tak samo dobrze, jak ja. – odpowiedział Tony.

Uklęknął przed konstrukcją podtrzymującą szafę i zabrał się do roboty. Pobrał wszystkie pliki do swojej zbroi, jednocześnie przekazując je do serwerów Friday.

Jego głowa wciąż go zabijała, a całym sobą czuł się nieco chwiejnie, jakby zaraz miał stracić równowagę. Jeśli Steve wciąż był pijany, na pewno tego nie okazywał. Stał na straży obok Tony'ego, wpatrując się w szafę na przeciwko nich, by po chwili błądzić wzrokiem po przeciwnej stronie pokoju.

A ściany nie zdradzały niczego.

Niczego.

\- Oni się wycofują, chłopaki - Natasza powiedziała za pośrednictwem komunikatora.

Instynktowny skręt w jego jelitach powiedział Tony'emu, że gra HYDRY dobiega końca. Spiął się nieznacznie; był świadomy, że każdy włos na jego ramieniu stanął dęba.

\- To oznacza, że dostali to, czego chcieli – powiedział w końcu, w odpowiedzi usłyszał westchnienie Steve'a obok niego.

\- Ta, wiem. Jakieś pomysły?

Pobieranie zostało zakończone, a analiza Friday przyszła kilka sekund później. Tony prychnął.

\- Najnowsze pliki nadają się na śmieci. Wszystkie. Może oni po prostu chcieli odwrócić naszą uwagę?

Zaszeleściło nad nimi.

\- Albo to pułapka – powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, Steve podniósł swoją tarczę nad nich, przybliżając się do Tony'ego, ale było już za późno.

\- Musisz-oaf!

To było szybkie. Tak cholernie szybkie. Tony całkowicie obwiniał niedawny alkoholowy festiwal oraz fakt, że żaden z nich nie był wystarczająco szybki, by wyminąć strzały z paralizatora lecące w ich stronę. Coś uderzyło w szyję Tony'ego, tuż nad garniturem, a fala prądu przeszła przez jego kończyny. Usłyszał stękanie Steve'a obok siebie, ale nie mógł sprawdzić, czy również został trafiony. Uczucie wleczenia po ziemi spowodowały zawroty głowy... Wtedy pokój zaczął wirować. Jego ciało zaczęło szybko drgać pod wpływem furii.

Nagle nie mógł nic zobaczyć, ale jego pozostałe zmysły wariowały. Ktoś podszedł do niego, przyciskając jakąś szmatkę do jego twarzy. Zapach unoszącego się chloroformu łaskotał jego kubki smakowe, a nieprzyjemny oddech koło jego ucha śmierdział brudnymi zębami.

\- Tony! - Usłyszał krzyk Steve'a, a kiedy tkanina została usunięta, Tony miał krótką chwilę, żeby zobaczyć kolegę miotającego się wściekle na przeciw kogoś. Miał przyklejone sześć elektrod podłączonych do klatki piersiowej i szyi, Tony widział jak tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Ich oczy spotkały się i Tony poczuł coś twardego w dołku żołądkowym***

To może być to. I z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zrozumieć, że czuł rodzaj głębokiego smutku, kiedy patrzył na Steve'a

Wrażenie było krótkie, a myśl nigdy nie została zarejestrowana przez jego umysł. Był świadomy tylko Steve'a próbującego chwycić jego nadgarstek, jednak ktoś przeciągnął Tony'ego do drzwi. Wtedy wszystko stało się czarne.

 

* * *

 

Słyszał głosy.

Tony'emu wydawały się znajome, w jakiś sposób, ale nie mógł zrozumieć powodu tego.

\- To powinno wynieść nas na samą górę gówno listy Kapitana Ameryki, co nie? - powiedział mężczyzna, naśladując jego głos przez sekundę.

\- Będzie martwy jutro przed tą godziną, więc co mnie to obchodzi?

\- Może powinniśmy zabić ich właśnie teraz? To znaczy, spójrz na nich. Są całkowicie nieprzytomni. Jeden strzał i bam bam, koniec.

\- Nie słyszałeś, jak mówił, że są częścią większego planu? Musisz przestać mówić tak dużo, a zacząć słuchać. Powiedział, że potrzebuje jego przyjaciół, mają być naprawdę wkurzeni na nas.

\- Chce, żeby byli wkurzeni? Supcio. Czy kiedykolwiek spotkałeś tych gości? Wszystkich? Naraz?

Pauza. Głosy stawały się coraz cichsze, jakby mężczyźni odchodzili.

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

\- Och, zamknij się. Jestem pewny, że Rumlow ma to wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Pewnie – zaszydził. - Ostatnim razem jak tak powiedział, całe Triskelion zrobiło 'bum'. Czy on ma jakieś pojęcie, ile nam zajęło sprowadzenie ich tutaj? Powinniśmy ich zabić, kiedy... Mimo wszystko...

Ostatnie słowa były ciężkie do zrozumienia. Drzwi otworzyły się, a następnie zamknęły przy następnym uderzeniu. Bursztynowe światło przenikało przez zamglone oczy Tony'ego. Szare ściany, podłoga wyłożona białymi płytkami... Czy on był w swojej sypialni? Nie sypiał tam często, więc może po prostu nie rozpoznawał swojego pokoju od razu. Tak czy inaczej, czuł w głowie lekkie...

Ałć.

Ta, wciąż ma kaca. Wspaniale.

Szarpiąc swoimi ramionami, Tony usłyszał szelest, a potem brzęk.

\- Co do... - Wyciągnął szyję w kierunku nadgarstków i odkrył na nich grube, zablokowane kajdany, przymocowane do łańcuchów, które zaś były zakotwiczone do prętu z grubego żelaza, wystającego ze ściany za nimi. Był to jakiegoś rodzaju mechanizm, jeden był poziomy, drugi pionowy, a łańcuchy były przykute do każdego z nich. - ...kurwy?

Kiedy postanowił się zniewolić?

Szarpnął się pomimo ograniczeń, przewrócił na bok... i spotkał się z osobliwym widokiem.

Obok niego leżał Steve, na plecach, pogrążonego we śnie, jego oba nadgarstki były skute w ten sam sposób, dłuższy łańcuch był połączony z tym samym prętem za nimi.

Największy szok? Był zupełnie nagi.

Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, Tony też był.

\- Hę? - wyszeptał Tony do siebie i opadł z powrotem na twardą podłogę.

A myślał, że jego życie nie może być dziwniejsze.

 

* * *

 

\- Hej, super żołnierzu! - Ktoś uderzył kolanem udo Steve'a. – Cap! Obudź się!

Steve jęknął przez sen i przewrócił się na bok, tyłem do źródła hałasu.

\- Co jeszcze mam znieść? - głos wydobył się zza zaciśniętych zębów – Hej! Kapitanie! Super-złoczyńca atakuje Nowy Jork! Wiele babć jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Głowa Steve'a podniosła się, a powieki zacisnęły.

– Hę?

\- W porządku – Tony westchnął.

W jednej chwili ból uderzył w Steve'a jak stalowa kula. Głowa pulsowała, ręce szczypały, jakby ktoś wbijał w nie szpilki, nadgarstki bolały, jakby były stłuczone; starał się zająć swoimi ranami, ale napotkał pewnego rodzaju opór, który zatrzymał go przed zrobieniem tego.

\- Co? - wyszeptał bezdźwięcznie, spojrzał na ścianę i szarpnął się, wciąż zdezorientowany – Co to jest?

\- Oto jest pytanie – odpowiedział Tony.

\- Steve odwrócił się do niego, wykręcając swoje ręce jeszcze boleśniej. – Tony?

Tony zacisnął usta.

\- Nie tego się spodziewałeś, co?

Pomimo tego, jak bardzo Steve był niewyraźny, potrząsnął głową. Próbował oprzytomnieć chociaż odrobinę, ale jego oczy zamykały się. Coś w nim się uspokoiło.

\- Gdzie są... Gdzie są moje ubrania? Gdzie są _twoje_... - Wpatrywał się w nagie ciało Tony'ego przez sekundę, zanim, zamiast tego, zaczął się znacząco wpatrywać w ścianę. Wtedy odwrócił się plecami do Tony'ego, aby dać im obojgu chociaż odrobinę prywatności, jednocześnie ciągnąc pręt. - Co do cholery? Co zrobiłeś?

\- Ja? - Tony zadrwił – Nic nie zrobiłem, dobra? Przecież to oczywiste, że zostaliśmy porwani. To nie moja wina.

Steve rozejrzał wokół.

– Nie... Nie powiedziałem, że to twoja wina, tylko... Dobra, porwani. - Steve westchnął. Zatem to miał być jeden z tych dni. - Co pamiętasz?

\- No cóż, niewiele. Obudziłem się w takim samym stanie jak ty, skuty łańcuchem i w stroju urodzinowym. Ostatniej nocy upiliśmy się, obudziłem się, a następnie poszliśmy skopać tyłki HYDRY, koniec historii.

Steve wygiął brew.

\- No dobra – Tony potrząsnął nadgarstkami, przez co łańcuchy zabrzęczały, - wykluczając to.

\- Znasz to miejsce? - Steve zapytał, po czym ponownie odwrócił się do niego plecami. Nie było wiele do zobaczenia w tym pokoju, tylko kilka półek z paroma pojemnikami, które były daleko, poza ich zasięgiem. - Nie jesteśmy już w laboratorium Oscorpu, czy jesteśmy? Którejkolwiek z zarejestrowanych kryjówek HYDRY?

\- Może, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć z tego miejsca. Więc ty też nie pamiętasz niczego?

\- To wróci. Niestety. - Steve szarpnął łańcuchami, które chrząknęły z gracją. - Oni sparaliżowali mnie, zajęło im to moment, ale mieli tą strzykawkę i... - Podniósł rękę i, oczywiście, nie było żadnego widocznego miejsca po nakłuciu. - Myślę, że złapali mnie przez to.

\- Świetnie. - powiedział Tony, powoli oddychając. - Więc jesteśmy porwani. I nadzy. I nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy.

Steve powiedział niecierpliwie.

– Musimy się wydostać.

– Naprawdę? - Tony prychnął - Cóż, teraz, skoro zostało to w rażąco oczywisty sposób ustalone, wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie widzę, żebyś wymyślał jakiekolwiek pomysły!

\- Co myślisz o zaczęciu od tych łańcuchów? - Tony powiedział, wskazując na pręt nad ich głowami – Mógłbyś użyć trochę swojej super siły tutaj.

Steve spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- Och. W porządku. Zostały zespawane?

\- W każdym możliwym miejscu. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, wie, do czego jesteś zdolny.

\- I mieli elektronarzędzia? Nie powinniśmy usłyszeć czegoś?

Tony uniósł brew.

– To znaczy, że w ten sam sposób słyszałeś mnie drącego się przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut?

\- Och – Steve powiedział. - Zazwyczaj mam czujny sen.

\- Ta. Alkohol jest zabawny, czy coś w tym stylu.

 _Bardziej jakiś środek uspokajający, który został wprowadzony do mojego organizmu_ , pomyślał Steve, trzymając swój język za zębami. W głowie odhaczał listę wrogów z HYDRY, tych z przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Nie trzymało się to kupy.

\- Dlaczego chcieli nas przykuć do siebie nago? Gdzie w tym jest logika?

\- Ja na przykład chciałbym zostać rozkuty i ubrany zanim się dowiem.

\- Nie będę się z tym kłócić.

\- Tak czy inaczej myślę, że można go złamać, jeżeli dasz z siebie wszystko.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Steve i pogodził się z upokarzającymi zawodami Nagiego Zakrzywiania Metalu obok swojego byłego kolegi z drużyny, z którym gadał zaledwie dwa razy w miesiącu.

Cóż, godność była zapomnianym pojęciem w tej branży, czego Steve nauczył się już na początku.

Minutę później, Steve sapał, dmuchał i ciągnął każdą uncją swojej siły przez kilka minut. Miał przyciśnięte stopy do ściany podczas ciągnięcia, ale metal zostawał uparcie nienaruszony i zdecydowanie niewygięty.

Zatrzymał się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i odwrócił się do Tony'ego.

– Może to jest magicznie połączone?

\- Możliwe – Tony powiedział, niewyraźnie spoglądając na więzy. – Ale założę się, że prawdziwa magia jest w twoim kacu.

\- Możesz mieć rację – powiedział, zaciskając powieki. Wciąż odczuwał lekki ból głowy. – Jak możesz tak żyć?

\- Nie jest tak źle, naprawdę, przynajmniej dopóki cię nie zakują po tym wszystkim.

\- Prawda. Nigdy więcej nie piję.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak kto woli.

Steve westchnął, ból znowu powracał.

– Może powinniśmy poczekać dopóki moja siła nie powróci, albo dopóki ktoś... - rzucił okiem na jego ciało - ...nas nie znajdzie; naprawdę powinniśmy się stąd wydostać.

\- Rozumiem – Tony sprawdził oparcie na głowy. – To nie wygląda na jakoś szczególnie solidne, mówiąc szczerze. Po prostu nie rozumiem, po co do licha, taki ciężki, metalowy pręt przymocowywać do... Jest tu coś wartego poluzowania, w tym kącie. Jeśli pobiegniesz ze swoimi łańcuchami tam, a ja z moimi tu, będziemy mogli skupić naszą siłę w centrum...

\- Naszą? - Steve uniósł brew – Bez obrazy, Stark, ale...

\- Czemu nie?

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy spowodujesz jakąś różnice.

– Dziękuję bardzo - Tony zadrwił.

\- Nie chciałem być nietaktowny, jeśli miałbyś zbroję ze sobą...

\- Ta, myślę, że to załapałem, dobra? Nic bez zbroi. Słyszałem głośno i wyraźnie za pierwszym razem.

Steve jęknął.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Czy ty zawsze musisz to robić? Przekręcać moje słowa jak chcesz?

\- Po prostu pozwól mi spróbować, dobra? - spytał Tony. – Im szybciej wydostaniemy się stąd, tym szybciej będziemy mogli zapomnieć o tym, co tu się stało.

Steve westchnął.

\- Jasne. Będziesz mógł wrócić do ukrywania się w swojej wieży.

Tony wzdrygnął się, wpatrując się w Steve'a.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

\- Nic, co miałoby teraz jakieś znaczenie.

\- Świetnie – Tony wypluł, po czym odwrócił się w jego stronę. Intensywne spojrzenie Steve'a nieumyślnie opadło, zapamiętując szczupłe ciało Tony'ego, blizny na piersi, oraz jego...

 _Dobra_. Zbierz się do kupy, Rogers.

\- Zgoda – Tony oznajmił. – Przepraszam, że to mówię, ale pójdziesz tam, gdy będziemy ciągnąć łańcuchy z każdej strony prętu. Wszystko zależy od kąta, z którego skorzystamy. Jeśli oboje pociągniemy z tego samego punktu, o z tego, jestem pewny, że się zerwie.

Minęła chwila, zanim zrozumiał przekaz Tony'ego. Chciał... Chciał, żeby Steve położył się na nim?

Tony westchnął, prawdopodobnie poprawnie odczytując ekspresję jego twarzy.

\- Wiem, dobra? Po prostu... Trzymajmy nasze nagie części z dala od siebie i zróbmy to jak dorośli.

Steve odpowiedział przewróceniem oczu. To było jasne, że nie będą w stanie się nie dotykać nawzajem, jeżeli chcieli uzyskać dźwignię na łańcuchach, ale starał się o tym za dużo nie myśleć.

Tony odwrócił się na plecy i ześlizgnął łącznik wzdłuż poprzeczki. Steve ostrożnie ułożył się na plecach Tony'ego, ograniczając kontakt do minimum.

Pochylił się nad nim.

\- Na twój znak.

Zezłoszczony Tony policzył do trzech. Pociągnęli, ale niewzruszone żelazo wyszydzało ich oraz ich próby.

Steve spojrzał na Tony'ego, oddychając ciężko. To było... złe. Bardzo złe. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Atrakcyjność Tony'ego nie była dla niego czymś nowym, ale teraz, jego oliwkowe, wijące się, lekko spocone ciało wzbudzało w nim podniecenie. Mówił sobie, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z Tonym, a raczej z dźwiękami, które Tony wydawał; sposób, w jaki podczas wyginania pleców jego skóra łaskotała skórę Steve'a i...

O Boże, był coraz twardszy.

Steve nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony. To było wystarczająco złe, że był zmuszony do odsłaniania się w taki sposób – i to Tony'emu, z tych wszystkich ludzi - ale było jeszcze gorzej, jego ciała reagowało na to w zły sposób. Próbował odciągnąć swoje myśli do innych miejsc, ale nie potrafił kontrolować zakończeń swoich nerwów, które zdradziecko odpowiadały na bliskość Tony'ego – sposób, w jaki łaskotał oddechem jego twarz i szyję, sposób, w jaki wydawał niskie i głębokie pomruki wraz z wysiłkiem.

Steve nie patrzył na Tony'ego, kiedy zatrzymał się, aby spytać:

\- Czy to się w ogóle poruszyło?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Ciężko jest coś dostrzec z oślepiającym bólem głowy.

Steve skrzywił się. Racja. To było o wiele gorsze dla Tony'ego.

\- Ostatni raz – powiedział Tony – daj z siebie wszystko.

Steve chrząknął, podniósł biodra z wysiłkiem. Tony napiął się pod nim, jęcząc, kiedy ciągnął, jego klatka piersiowa znowu napierała na Steve'a i to było po prostu...

To było za dużo. Najwidoczniej, również Tony odpowiedział, całkowicie fizycznie.

Steve westchnął, gdy erekcja Tony'ego dźgnęła jego udo. Zamarli, musiała minąć chwila pełna niezręczności.

\- Kręciłeś się – wyjaśnił nieudolnie Tony.

\- Nie specjalnie – powiedział Steve, znacznie mniej niekomfortowo, niż powinien.

Zauważył, że Tony się zarumienił. Po raz pierwszy. W pewien sposób był piękny.

\- Hej, odsunę się...

Z dala od piersi Tony'ego i jego oddechu na swojej twarzy; z dala od pokus, podniecenia i zamieszania, jakie spowodował.

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę to zrobić – powiedział Tony.

\- Tony, przysięgam, że nie próbuję...

\- _Wiem_ , to nie jest... _kurwa_. Dajmy temu ostatnią szansę, dobra? Naprawdę muszę się stąd wydostać.

Steve zmarszczył czoło z powodu słyszalnej rozpaczy w słowach Tony'ego, ale ostatecznie przytaknął. Ponownie zebrali ich siłę, aby dźwignąć ten cholerny pręt.

Tym razem, kiedy Tony zaczął się chybotać, Steve zachowywał się jak zahipnotyzowany - jego ustami, wargi lśniły, zęby zacisnęły się w urzekającym grymasie - dlatego pozwolił swojej własnej, aktualnie pulsującej, erekcji otrzeć się o tą Tony'ego. W jego wyniku, Tony zadrżał pod nim.

Steve wciąż był w szoku.

Z trudem łapiąc oddech, ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Wpatrywali się w siebie na skraju przepaści.

Steve nie mógł się nie zastanawiać: jeśli teraz pocałuje Tony'ego, to byłoby tak złe? Wtedy tak, a w jego głowie kręciło się od tej nagłości. Aż tak złe?

Trzymając w niewoli ten przenikliwy wzrok, stwierdził:

\- Możemy się stąd nie wydostać.

W tym momencie Tony zaczął się w niego wpatrywać. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Być może – zgodził się. - Nie dogadujemy się za bardzo – Steve dopowiedział słabo.

Tony skinął powoli, po czym coś w jego oczach zmieniło się.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Po uderzeniu, Steve zdecydował:

\- Mnie też nie.

Ich usta niemal się dotykały, Tony powoli wywierał nacisk na Steve'a. To miało zmienić wszystko; Steve mógł już poczuć to odplątywanie w swoim wnętrzu.

 _Powinienem to zatrzymać_ , przekonywał Steve'a jego umysł, ale jego ciało nie posłuchało; tylko mocno i powoli zaczęło ocierać się o biodra Tony'ego.

Każda następna chwila wydawała się być w zwolnionym tempie: Tony przysunął się, wędrując po jego torsie, po czym złagodził swoje ruchy. Jego nogi owinęła się wokół Steve'a – zachęcając go do przybliżenia się, zapraszając do środka. Steve zamruczał z aprobatą i zsunął się z ciała Tony'ego spokojnym, przemyślanym ruchem, a jego szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta.

Wpatrywali się w siebie swoim dzikim spojrzeniem, pobudzając się i wyraźnie trochę panikując. To było... Steve nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób. Naszły go myśli, że niczym zwierzę w rui ociera się o ciała Tony'ego – _ciało Tony'ego Starka_ \- po prostu poddał się swoim rozkosznym uczuciom. Przyszła mu do głowy słaba myśl, że to miało być zarezerwowane dla osoby, którą kochał – ale może to było coś, czego mógł nie dostać nigdy więcej. Zamiast tego robił to z Tonym spośród wszystkich ludzi, który był kimś, kogo nie powinien mieć, ale też kimś, kto udowodnił, że jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, dokładnie teraz.

 _Dziwne_ , pomyślał, _jak wyrażenia powinno i nie powinno stają się nieistotne, gdy jesteś przywiązany do ściany._

Kiedy wreszcie odnaleźli dobry rytm, ich sapania połączyły się w jeden oddech.

\- Steve – Tony w końcu wypuścił powietrze, kiedy przylegali do siebie. – Co... Co my, do cholery, robimy?

\- Nie wiem. – Nie powinien czuć się tak dobrze, Steve to wiedział. Nie powinien nic czuć tak dobrze, zwłaszcza teraz, _z nim_. – Nie przestawaj.

\- Nie przestanę – Tony obiecał. – Nie potrafię.

\- Więcej – jęknął mu do ucha, a Tony zdawał się w tym zatracić.

Pomimo grzechotania łańcuchów, poruszał się szybciej, drżąc w ramionach Steve'a. Steve'a doprowadzało do szaleństwo to, że nie mógł dotknąć Tony'ego, nie mógł przebiegać palcami wzdłuż jego skóry, nie mógł poczuć jego krzywizn, nie mógł mieć go w całości.

Chciał jego całego. Każdą część Tony'ego.

Tony zsunął swoje pięty na jego dolną część pleców, do jego pośladków i ponownie wrócił. _Więcej ciebie_ , Steve myślał, ciągnąc łańcuchy jeszcze raz i wygląda na to, że ta motywacja w końcu uwalnia ich od metalowego prętu i łamie go na dwie części.

Steve w pośpiechu dotykał twarz Tony'ego i jego ramiona, Tony przycisnął kciuk do jego ust, a potem znalazł jego ramiona. Ciągle byli zakuci w kajdany i przywiązani jeden do drugiego, ale testowali granice swoich ograniczeń.

Szepcząc jego imię, Steve lekko zapętlił łańcuchy wokół karku Tony'ego i przyciągnął go bliżej. Tony drżał w jego ramionach, wypuszczając duszący go jęk, który brzmiał na zbyt przytłoczony jak na kogoś tak doświadczonego.

Steve natychmiastowo zaczął zastanawiać się nad rzeczami, które mógłby zrobić, aby Tony wydał z siebie ten dźwięk ponownie i mając to na uwadze, coś w jego wnętrzu przestawiło się. Mgła zniknęła. A Steve w końcu zrozumiał.

Nic dziwnego, że zawsze czuł się tak niekomfortowo, gdy Tony był blisko. Nic dziwnego, że jego serce przyspieszało, kiedy wysyłał mu uśmiech. Nic dziwnego, że żadna inna osoba nie mogła go zranić, frustrować i oddziaływać na niego tak bardzo jak Tony. Ponieważ wiedział, w głębi duszy, że to jest coś, czego pragnął, ale co nie mogło się nigdy wydarzyć.

\- Nic dziwnego – powiedział głośno i zniżył się, przyciskając wargi do tych perfekcyjnych ust.

Oczy Tony'ego otworzyły się w geście zaskoczenia – jeszcze się nie całowali i być może myślał, że tego nie zrobią.

Steve wsunął język do ust Tony'ego, delikatnie przygryzł jego dolną wargę, puścił ją i znowu wkroczył do akcji. Ich czoła stykały się, a on był podniecony czuciem szybko bijącego serca Tony'ego.

\- O Boże - westchnął Tony, gdy w pokoju odbijały się rytmiczne stękanie i jęczenie, uderzenia ciała o ciało, brzęczenie szarpanych łańcuchów.

Ostatnią rzeczą, o której Steve myślał, było gorące, piekące uczucie opuszków palców Tony'ego, które wgłębiały się w jego biodra oraz myślał, czy zostawiłby siniaki i jak długo utrzymałyby się, tuż przed jego odlotem, upadkiem, spadnięciem w błogi orgazm, przełykając i biorąc hausty powietrza.

Tony doszedł zaledwie kilka sekund później, a jego usta przywarły do ramienia Steve'a, po czym uwolnił zdławiony płacz. Kiedy to wszystko skończyło, Steve upadł na Tony'ego.

Spadając na niego z wysokości, Steve poczuł ból w ramionach, wilgotność między nimi i ciężar całego świata mówiącego mu, jak głupi byli robiąc to – tutaj.

\- Steve? - Tony zawołał jego imię, brzmiąc niepewnie. – Jesteś trochę ciężki.

\- Och – powiedział, odnajdując swój głos i sturlał się z niego. – Przepraszam.

Będąc tyłem do niego, Tony wielokrotnie próbował otworzyć usta by coś powiedzieć, po czym zamykał je ponownie.

Zamiast tego, przez następne kilka minut wpatrywali się w biały sufit nad nimi. Steve skupił się na porzuconej pajęczej sieci, która wisiała w kącie

Powoli stawali się lepcy w bardzo interesujących miejscach i w jakiś sposób czuł się jeszcze bardziej wyeksponowany niż wcześniej.

\- Cóż – Steve powiedział, przełamując ciszę – Nikt jeszcze nie przyszedł.

Tony spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Żeby nas zabić, mam na myśli.

Tony usiadł powoli.

\- To trochę dziwne, nie sądzisz?

\- A może dobre? - poprawił go Steve'a, nie wyłapując jego przesłania.

\- Nie, wcale nie – Tony powiedział niepokojąco. – Oni na coś czekają.

Kawałki puzzli połączyły się w spójną całość.

\- Myślisz, że jesteśmy przynętą?

\- Możliwe. Ktokolwiek to zrobił. - Tony spojrzał w dół i oparł się o ściany otaczające ich. - Chcieli, żebyśmy weszli do tego budynku, zanalizowali ten serwer, wtedy oni przynieśli nas tutaj i upewnili się, że nie wyjdziemy. Stąd nagość.

\- Ta, cóż, na szczęście dla nas, jesteśmy teraz wolni

\- Wolni? Dopóki nie przerwiemy tych wielkich kajdan, które trzymają nas razem, wciąż jesteśmy tu zamknięci. I czy muszę wspomnieć o nagości?

Nie, Steve był tego świadom aż za bardzo.

\- Nie sądziłem, że ci to przeszkadza – powiedział Steve i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - W każdym razie, tu są drzwi, a ja nie słyszę głosów z zewnątrz. Powinniśmy spróbować naszego szczęścia.

Tony rozważał opcje.

\- Wolałbym nie.

\- Spójrz. Możemy zostać tutaj i czekać na naszych porywaczy, albo możemy spróbować wydostać się stąd, zanim to się stanie.

\- Steve... - Tony zaczął

\- Tony, no dalej. Możemy też przez to przejść. Uprawialiśmy... - przerwał, niezdolny do powiedzenia tego słowa.

\- Seks? - Tony uzupełnił.

\- Dokładnie.

Uprawiał seks. Z Tonym.

Tony podniósł brew, ekspresja jego twarzy była nagle bardzo poważna.

\- Chcesz udawać, że to się nigdy nie zdarzyło, prawda?

\- Nie, po prostu... - _Po prostu nie wiem, jak radzić sobie z tobą._ To... To jeszcze bardziej skomplikowało przyszłość.

\- Nie, zgadzam się. Powinniśmy to zrobić. To nie była ważna sprawa, tak czy inaczej – powiedział Tony, jego głos przygasł, gdy przylgnął kolanami bliżej swojego ciała. Przy pomocy dźwigni próbował ściągnąć te łańcuchy. To było pozbawione szansy na powodzenie, ale jedyną rzeczą, która zawsze rywalizowała z jego geniuszem był jego upór.

\- Tony – powiedział Steve, wzdychając – Daj spokój, to...

\- Powinniśmy spróbować otworzyć drzwi. - Tony mu przerwał. Poderwał się na nogi, czekając, aż Steve zrobi to samo. Łańcuchy zabrzęczały pomiędzy nimi, gdy zaczęli chodzić, nie mogli odsunąć się od siebie bardziej niż o kilka cali.

Steve zacisnął ręce na klamce, kiedy dotarli do drzwi i pociągnął je, po czym pociągnął je jeszcze mocniej.

\- Są zamknięte – powiedział.

\- Nie jesteś jeszcze w pełni sił, pamiętasz? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, Tony zacisnął ręce na jednym z ramion Steve'a i przepchnął go na bok. Pochylił się ku drzwiom, chwycił klamkę i zaczął pchać, potem ciągnął, a następnie ponownie je uderzać.

Robił to przez całe trzy minuty, po czym się zatrzymał.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówiłem ci.

\- Drzwi są zamknięte.

\- Ta.

\- Wciąż jesteśmy tu uwięzieni.

\- Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie trudne – powiedział Steve, próbując nie dopuścić do drżenia swojego głosu. – Nie będziemy w stanie uciec od twoich problemów.

Tony zadrwił, rzucając mu twarde spojrzenie.

\- Bardzo śmieszne.

\- To nie miało być śmieszne.

Tony spojrzał w jego oczy ponownie, twarz Steve'a była przytłoczona uczuciem zakłopotania. To było jasne, że Tony nie lubił go za bardzo. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie nazwałby go prawdziwym przyjacielem. Ich relacja była zawsze kruchą rzeczą, często pokonywaną przez ostre wymiany zdań. Ale tutaj, w tym sterylnym magazynie, Tony dał mu coś, czego nikt inny nie miał. I z jakiegoś powodu, powodował ból w sercu Steve'a na myśl, że... kiedy to się skończy, oni wrócą i przestaną ze sobą rozmawiać.

\- Steve.

Steve przełknął ślinę, dostrzegając, że Tony zbliżył się nieco. Trzymał rękę na przedramieniu, a brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z dużą ostrożnością.

\- Tony?

Tony nawilżył swoje usta, drżąc lekko

\- Ja...

Głośny huk przerwał jego wypowiedź, a oni mieli pół sekundy, aby cofnąć się o krok, zanim drzwi otworzyły się. Steve i Tony przyjęli postawę bojową, tylko po to, aby poślizgnąć się na środku pokoju.

\- Przyjaciele – zawołał Thor. Trzymał Mjolnira w prawej ręce, przyglądając się ich dwójce z rozbawionym uśmiechem – To ulga wiedzieć was... w dobrym stanie.

Natasza śmiała się, gdy podeszła do Thora.

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć – mówiła, przeciągając samogłoski, – z tą nagością i potknięciem? Nie jest aż tak strasznie.

Obydwoje wypuścili oddech pełen zażenowania i ulgi.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć – stwierdził Steve, zasłaniając się najlepiej, jak tylko mógł.

Co nie było wystarczające.

Pięć minut później stali w korytarzu nieznanej szpitalnej piwnicy. Tony nic nie mówił odkąd zaciągnął na siebie dżinsy, a potem włożył sweter przez głowę.

\- Dzięki za ubrania – Steve powiedział do Nataszy, zakładając na siebie koszulę i spodnie. - Jak nas znaleźliście?

\- Wysłali nam parę nagrań z wami – wyjaśniła Natasza.

Równocześnie Steve i Tony wytrzeszczyli oczy.

\- Nagrania? - Tony zapytał

Brew Nataszy powędrowała w górę, zanim powróciła do wyuczonej ekspresji twarzy.

– Jak spaliście tutaj. Złapali was jednym z tych lepszych środków usypiających, co?

\- Ach – Steve powiedział, a Tony spojrzał na niego krótko. – Chyba tak.

\- Wysłali nam również żądanie okupu.

\- Więc chcieli pieniędzy? - zapytał Tony, nieco niedowierzając. I z pewnością, nie pasowało to do typowych złych schematów HYDRY. Wziął czerwono-złotą walizkę, którą zaoferowała mu Natasza, wyraźnie odczuwając ulgę, że odzyskali jego zbroję.

\- Nie, chcieli, żebyśmy pozwolili wam umrzeć, w przeciwnym razie publicznie grozili wybuchem szpitalu dziecięcego.

Zduszony oddech opuścił usta Steve'a

– I wy...

\- Rozwiązaliśmy tą sytuację, nie dopuszczając do żadnego z tych żądań – powiedziała Natasza, przewracając oczami. - Vision pomógł nam ich śledzić. Pozbyliśmy się bomby zanim zdążyli to zauważyć.

\- I wtedy pozbyliśmy się HYDRY – dodał Thor, uśmiechając się szeroko – Wszystko jest dobrze, moim przyjaciele. Nie martwcie się.

\- Więc chcieli zabić naszą dwójkę – zastanawiał się Steve.

\- Albo pozwolić wam uratować nas, żeby cała drużyna była odpowiedzialna za setki martwych dzieci – Tony dopowiedział stłumionym głosem. – Tak czy inaczej. To był dla nich wygrany scenariusz.

Ma rację, zrozumiał Steve. To nigdy nie dotyczyło ich. Oni chcieli zniszczyć cały zespół. Zabijając niewinne dzieci.

Ta myśl była tak samo obrzydliwa, jak i przerażająca.

Znajdowali się w połowie drogi do wyjścia z budynku, gdy Steve spostrzegł Clinta, Sama, Visiona i Wandę stojących przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

\- Więc – powiedziała Natasza. – W jaki sposób straciliście ubrania?

\- To... - Steve przerwał, nie chcąc denerwować Tony'ego jeszcze bardziej. – długa historia.

Natasza spojrzała na nich.

\- Dobrze – uniosła dłonie – Łapię. Nie będę się wtrącać.

\- To nie... Mam na myśli, że nie ma się w co wtrącać.

\- Jasne, Steve – powiedziała, jakby to dla niej nic nie znaczyło. A Steve wystarczająco dobrze ją znał, żeby wiedzieć, że dźwignie w jej głowie się obracają, więc pod koniec dnia subtelnie, ale bardzo uparcie zmusi Steve'a do powiedzenia jej o każdym szczególe.

Wewnętrzny jęk podążał za nim aż do drzwi. Przyglądał się posturze Tony'ego, jego sztywnemu ramieniu, przez co wiedział, że jego wcześniejsze myśli są prawdziwe.

To sprawiało, że wszystko jeszcze bardziej się komplikowało.

 

* * *

 

\- Więc, jak to było?

Steve lekko podskoczył na głos Nataszy. Siedział w łatwo dostępnym salonie, rysując bezsensowne rzeczy na kartce papieru. Było późno, dochodziła północ, więc nie spodziewał się żadnych gości.

Porwanie wydarzyło się trzy dni temu, ale Steve nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, o czym mówiła.

\- Zostaliśmy schwytani i związani nago, ale myślę, że zgadłaś, jak to wyglądało.

\- A co się dzieje z Tonym? Pepper powiedziała, że kiedy wrócił do wieży, udał się do swojego warsztatu i od tego czasu się nie zjawił.

Steve skrzywił się.

\- Nie możesz się domyślić? Byliśmy przywiązani do osoby, której nie możemy znieść nawet w dobry dzień, to się dzieje z Tonym.

\- "Nie możecie znieść", co? - Natasza uśmiechnęła się. - Nie powstrzymała go to przed tym, żeby cię trochę podrywać.

Steve jęknął.

\- Jak się dowiedziałaś? - To był cud, że czekała tak długo, żeby przepytać go o to.

\- Nienawidzę ci tego ujawniać, ale nie potrzebuję zmysłu super-żołnierza aby poczuć, co wasza dwójka tam zgotowała.

Steve zarumienił się. Gwałtownie. Jego oddech przyspieszył, odłożył papier i długopis.

\- To był tylko głupi incydent, nic nie znaczył. Tony tak powiedział.

Z rozbrzmiewającą drwiną, Natasza usiadła na kanapie obok Steve'a.

\- A dla ciebie? Czy to coś znaczyło dla ciebie?

\- To nie ma znaczenia, jeśli Tony...

\- Och, Boże, czasami naprawdę jesteś tępy – powiedziała mu to, ale nie nieuprzejmie. - Znasz Tony'ego. Może lepiej, niż ktokolwiek z nas. Wasza dwójka – zawsze udajecie, że się nie dogadujecie, ale powodem tego jest to, że jesteście już tak blisko, że możecie naprawdę łatwo zranić drugą osobę. Nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, jak smutno wyglądał Tony odkąd zdecydował odejść z drużyny?

\- To była jego osobista decyzja – powiedział Steve i wiedział, że brzmi na rozgoryczonego, ale Tony opuścił go po Ultronie, miał prawo być zły na niego.

\- To było poczucie winy. Poczucie winy i wiele innych niepewności. Po Sokovii, pozostawienie zespołu prawdopodobnie wydawało mu się jedyną słuszną opcją.

\- Mówiłem mu, że nie musi odchodzić! - Steve powiedział, jego głos podnosił się. – Potrzebowałem go!... Chciałem, żeby był przy moim boku, ale on nie chciał słuchać!

Natasza zamruczała, a kiedy Steve spojrzał na nią, przybrała jeden z tych lekko krzywych, jednak lekko rozbawionych uśmiechów na usta.

Steve jęknął, chowając twarz w jednej dłoni.

\- Po prostu – westchnął – tęsknię za nim.

\- To zauważyłam – powiedziała Natasza. Położyła rękę na plecach Steve'a, głaszcząc go delikatnie.

\- Może powinieneś mu to powiedzieć – zaproponowała.

Za nimi rozbrzmiewały nowe kroki. Steve i Natasza odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć Sama idącego do sąsiedniej kuchni.

Wyglądał, jakby spał przez parę godzin i tylko mrugnął do nich, gdy wracał z napojem gazowanym w ręce.

\- Nie możecie zasnąć? - zapytał, a Steve zaburczał potwierdzająco.

Sam usiał, biorąc łyk napoju.

\- Nadał nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś zakładnikiem przetrzymywanym ze Starkiem. - Sam powiedział, z niedowierzaniem marszcząc czoło. - To zobowiązuje do zostawienia ciebie niespokojnym.

\- Zostaliśmy uratowani – Steve zapewnił go – i wszystko jest dobrze.

Sam nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Ale nadal. To było dziwne, stary.

Steve zacisnął mocno oczy, życząc sobie, żeby przeszli już dalej.

\- Założę się, że to doprowadziło do zbliżenia się Steve'a i Tony'ego – powiedziała Natasza

Steve wybałuszył oczy, wpatrując się w Nataszę. _Nie waż się._

\- Tak myślisz? - Sam spytał, marszcząc brwi – Stark nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego, kiedy odchodził.

\- Och, jestem pewna – powiedziała Natasza. – To było spajające doświadczenie dla każdego.

Steve wpatrywał się w nią z zaciśniętymi wargami, po czym spojrzał na Sama, a jego nos zmarszczył się w zakłopotaniu.

\- Myślę, że też chce się napić – złapał ramię Nataszy. – Czemu nie dołączysz do mnie?

\- Nie potrzebuję...

\- W takim razie dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa – rzucił, ciągnąc Nataszę do kuchni.

\- Wyluzuj się. Po prostu się bawię – Natasza powiedziała do rozzłoszczonego Steve'a, kiedy znajdowali się w bezpiecznej odległości od drzwi kuchennych. – On nie ma pojęcia i nigdy nie będzie miał, dopóki nie zbierzesz się na odwagę i nie powiesz mu tego.

\- To nie jest żart, Natasza. To moje życie.

\- Cóż, może powinieneś wziąć to do serca i zrobić coś, aby wreszcie żyć pełnią życia.

\- Możesz przestać to robić? - Steve nerwowo spojrzał na drzwi, po czym odsunął się od Nataszy i pochylił się nad kuchennym blatem z wyprostowanymi rękami. – On nie... Nie chciał tego. Mnie. To wydarzyło się... Pod wpływem chwili. Niczego więcej. Jasno dał mi to do zrozumienia.

\- Więc było źle – Natasza podpowiedziała, stając obok niego. Jej brew podniosła się w geście zapytania.

Steve'em wstrząsnęły wspomnienia sensoryczne:**** Tony'ego trzymającego łańcuchy za plecami, przyciskającego się do Steve'a, wysyłającego przenikliwe dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała, jęczącego mu do ucha.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak blisko innej istoty ludzkiej, jak w tamtej wyjątkowej chwili.

\- Nie – wyszeptał Steve, spoglądając na dłonie. – To było niesamowite.

Natasza zamruczała:

\- Wiesz... Tony próbuje ukrywać swoje emocja od dnia, w którym go poznałam - powiedziała Natasza. - Zazwyczaj dobrze sobie z tym radzi, ale czasami się potyka i wtedy jest tak, jakby... uczucia wyciekały z niego.

Steve kiwnął głową.

\- Kiedy my... no cóż, kiedy zrobiliśmy to, co zrobiliśmy, był całkiem otwarty. – Wykrzywiając się, dodał – Mówiąc w przenośni.

Spojrzał na Nataszę, która miała ten ironiczny uśmiech na ustach.

\- Co?

\- _Lubisz_ go. I założyłabym się o niezłe pieniądze, że Tony też cię lubi. Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: czy zrobisz z tym cokolwiek?

Steve przetarł dłonią swoją twarz.

\- Jestem tchórzem, czyż nie?

\- Tak jakby – Natasza uśmiechnęła się, trącając stopę Steve'a swoją. - Założę się, że nadal nie śpi. Powinieneś iść do niego. Wyciągnąć waszą dwójkę z tej niedoli.

Steve miał wątpliwości, czy było to takie proste. Tony był nieprzewidywalny w dobry dzień, a to było... nieznane terytorium.

Nie zawsze uważał Tony'ego za kogoś, z kim naprawdę chciałby być, ale spoglądając wstecz, Steve musiał przyznać się, że przez dłuższy czas czuł się jak ćma lecąca do ognia.

I może Natasza ma rację. Może walczyli tylko tyle, ponieważ oboje bali się przyznać do tego, co rozwijało się między nimi.

To _było_ naprawdę coś. Steve mógł to teraz poczuć. Coś, co może być kruche, a mimo to ma potencjał, by stać się czymś cudownym.

Nigdy nie był kimś, kto wycofywał się z wyzwania. Nawet jeśli nazywało się "Tony Stark".

 

* * *

 

Będący sam w swoim warsztacie, Tony westchnął. Pracował cały dzień. Albo dnie, to też było prawdopodobne. Nad prototypem nowego reaktora łukowego, nad Żądłem Czarnej Wdowy, nad tranzystorami na tarczy Steve'a. Ten ostatni jednak sprawiał, że jego myśli wędrowały w różnych kierunkach i ostatecznie, Tony poszedł zmienić coś w kodzie DUM-E'go.

Myślenie o Stevie doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. On był człowiekiem z rodzaju tych prostszych do zrozumienia, ale dla Tony'ego był tajemnicą, tajemnicą owiniętą zagadką, środek miał wypchany... burritem, lub czymś w tym stylu.

Spędzanie czasu ze Steve'em zawsze wywoływało dziwne uczucie, jakby oboje rozpadali się, a on składał jego serce z powrotem. Po Ultronie i następującym po nim zerwaniu z Pepper, Tony poczuł się naprawdę zagubiony, może po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział kim był, gdy nie był Avengersem, ale rezygnacja z bycia częścią zespołu uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo brakowało mu przebywania wśród tych ludzi.

Jak bardzo tęsknił za Steve'em.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak się czuć, kiedy tylko był jego pobliżu, czy te uczucia, które czuł, były tak silne jak oni. Odkąd spotkał Steve'a, ten facet zburzył wszystkie bariery, które Tony myślał, że zbudował starannie wokół swojego serca.

Tony przebiegał wzrokiem po linii kodu, gdy jego wzrok zaczął tracić na ostrości. Jak długo to trwało? I ponownie, jego myśli trwały w miejscach, w których nie powinny... Takie jak Steve, będący nad nim, jego rzęsy, palce ściskające jego biodra, specyficzne łaskotanie, które przebiega po karku Tony'ego, gdy poruszał się wraz z nim. Może powinien wrócić do picia. Albo mógłby polecieć na jakąś wyspę Karaibów i ukryć się tam przez resztę swoje życia.

Wiedział, co myślał Rhodey, mały denerwujący łowca skandali. Odczytał to z jego wyrazu twarzy wcześniej, gdy Tony spokojnie powiedział mu, co wydarzyło się podczas jego krótkiego porwania.

_Porozmawiaj z nim. Jeśli nie wyrzucisz tego ze swojej głowy, to doprowadzi cię do szaleństwa._

To doprowadzi go do szaleństwa, nieważne co zrobi. I rozmawianie ze Steve'em po prostu... Tony nie wiedział, jak to robić. Co powinien powiedzieć?

"Więc, Steve. Nasza mała sesja ruchania się nie była tak niespodziewana, jak myślisz"

"Steven, to może zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale bycie przykutym do ciebie było poniekąd jednym z najlepszych doznań, których doświadczyłem w ostatnim roku.

"Cze, Steve, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał znów mnie ujeżdżać na tej chłodnej podłodze, nie powiedziałbym «nie»"

"Hej, Kaperoo, śmieszna sprawa: Ilekroć dawałem ci wrażenie, że cię nie lubię, starałem się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem ciebie."

Tony jęknął. Ta. Nic się nie dzieje.

\- Po prostu zapomnij o nim – mruknął, schylając swoją głowę do głównego wspornika DUM-E'go. - On tego nie chce.

\- Pozwolisz mi podjąć tą decyzję? - usłyszał Tony.

Tony odwrócił się błyskawicznie, najpierw pięściami, działając pod wpływem instynktu.

Steve złapał jego nadgarstki i trzymał je kurczowo, wpatrując się głęboko w jego oczy.

\- Jak - powiedział Tony, pomimo skołowania.

\- Friday mnie lubi.

Żadnej podpowiedzi dotyczącej przyczyny jego przybycia; Tony zmusił się do przybrania surowej miny.

\- Masz coś przeciwko temu? – Steve zapytał.

\- To zależy od tego, dlaczego tu jesteś.

\- Nie żeby walczyć, jeśli to masz na myśli.

Steve puścił jego ręce więc Tony wstał, żeby stanąć naprzeciwko niego, mniej lub bardziej, walcząc z pragnieniem wygładzenia swoich włosów i upewnienia się, że wygląda dobrze.

Ta, był taki żałosny.

\- Natasza powiedziała, że zamknąłeś się tutaj przez dłuższy czas – powiedział Steve po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

\- I Natasza wie o tym od... - Tony zaczął, po czym obraził się na siebie, że w ogóle zapytał – Pepper – przyznał.

\- Pepper – Steve potwierdził. – Wciąż się o ciebie martwi.

\- Ta – zgodził się Tony. – Ale raczej chodzi o to, że wtrąca się w rzeczy, które nie leżą w jej interesach.

\- Więc ona wie? - spytał Steve, wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Że my... - zamilknął, w oczywisty sposób nie zdolny do powiedzenia tego głośno.

\- Nie – Tony powiedział. - Tak czy inaczej, nie ma nic, o czym miałaby się dowiedzieć.

\- Nic – Steve powtórzył, świdrując wzrokiem Tony'ego. – Jesteś pewien?

Przez chwilę Tony był oniemiały pytaniem. Po czym zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odszedł. Zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Co się z tobą nagle stało? – zapytał Steve'a, ponieważ on, pomimo szczerych chęci, nie mógł zrozumieć, czego on od niego chciał. - To wciąż ja. Ty jesteś wciąż sobą. I ty, i ja, my nie możemy się bardzo różnić. To co się stało było... Byliśmy nadzy, i najwyraźniej nie mieliśmy nikogo od dłuższego czasu, więc to było...

\- Dwójka gości pomagająca sobie nawzajem? - Steve dodał – Naprawdę to chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Tony machnął ręką.

\- Nie chciałeś tego.

Steve zatrzymał się. Potem wypuścił z siebie długie i bardzo dramatyczne westchnienie.

\- I wracasz do mówienia mi, jak się czuję.

\- Więc, _jak_ się czujesz? - spytał Tony trochę za ostro. - Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Kącik ust Steve wywinął się. Pochylając głowę, powiedział:

\- Żeby porozmawiać o tym, co się stało. Tak jak to zwykle dorośli ludzie robią. - odchrząknął, wyglądając na bardzo małego w tej całej nagłości. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to, co się stało, nie zaskoczyło mnie. Ale teraz, skoro _to_ się stało, muszę... Muszę przyznać się do tego, że... – Steve zamilknął, zmarszczył brwi, kiedy najwidoczniej szukał słów.

I chociaż słowa nie nadchodziły, to zaświtało Tony'emu w głowie, co tutaj się działo. I co ważniejsze: co Steve próbował powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś _poważny_ – Tony powiedział bez zastanowienie i pokręcił głową do siebie. Potrzebował uzyskać jego współpracę, ale aluzja, którą mu wysyłał, była _absurdalna_. Tylko dlatego, że Tony, w międzyczasie, rozwinął w sobie miłość do kolegi z drużyny; ta głupia rzecz, którą zrobił, nie mogła zmienić opinii Steve'a o nim aż tak bardzo.

\- Steve, ja po prostu... znam głupstwa takie jak to, które mają zwyczaj nieco nabałaganić w umyśle, ale... Mam na myśli, że ty mnie _naprawdę_ nie lubisz. To jest w porządku, że cieszyliśmy się tym co zrobiliśmy na fizycznym poziomie bez...

\- Lubię cię – powiedział Steve, przerywając mu. Jego poprzednio zmieszany wyraz twarzy przerodził się w coś, co można było nazwać "śmiertelnie obrażony". – Nigdy cię _nie_ nie lubiłem.

Tony wzdrygnął się.

\- Jasne.

Steve niewzruszanie piorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Mogłem nie czuć się dokładnie uwielbiany z rolą epizodyczną, którą odgrywałem od początku, przyznaję to. Głównie dlatego, że byłeś wulgarny i arogancki, całkowicie ignorując moją sytuację. Ale po tym, jak walczyliśmy razem z Chitauri, i wszystkim, co po tym nastąpiło, byłeś moim przyjacielem. I lubię cię, Tony.

Zanim jego mózg miał możliwość zrozumienia tego, stopy Tony'ego już zrobiły pierwszy krok w stronę Steve'a. Ćma do płomienia, to wszystko. Z pewnością czuł się jakby Steve przyciągał go jak magnes. I, och chłopcze, jego serce nie biło tak szybko odkąd wyznał swoje uczucia Jeanie Graham w drugiej klasie.

Jean Graham była zdecydowanie mniej przerażająca niż mężczyzna stojący przed nim.

Tony przełknął ślinę.

\- Jako przyjaciel, masz na myśli – nie ośmielił się wyrazić tego jako pytania, ale Steve odpowiedział tak czy inaczej.

\- To też.

 _Też_. Tony wziął głęboki oddech.Było tak wiele sposobów, które mógłby sobie wmówić, że Steve nie przybliża się do niego – własnie tutaj, właśnie teraz.

\- Więc to, co się stało...

\- ... jest wynikiem mojego lubienia ciebie – Steve dokończył, prawie realnie, i również podszedł bliżej. Z jakiegoś powodu, który był zupełnie nieznany dla Tony'ego, teraz wyglądał na spokojniejszego. Jak mógł być w tym momencie spokojny? To była chwila stworzenia albo zniszczenia ich, to było niczym lądowanie na księżycu, niczym walący się Mur Berliński, niczym olimpijczycy walczący z tytanami.

Wraz z ostatnim krokiem, Steve stanął dokładnie naprzeciw Tony'ego i nigdy w życiu nie czuł się _tak_ mały, to nie w jego stylu.

\- Och – powtórzył Tony, wpatrując się w Steve'a – Nie... nie spodziewałem się tego.

\- Ta, zauważyłem – Steve uśmiechnął się i och... ten uśmiech był piękny. Kiedy tylko się uśmiechał, jego twarz rozjaśniała się. Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie był symetryczny uśmiech, co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej pięknym. Lewy kącik ust Steve'a był trochę wyżej, a gdy był wystarczająco szeroki, tak jak teraz, na jego policzkach pojawiały się dwa malutkie wgłębienia.

\- Jakie myśli przechodzą przez twoją głowę? - Steve szepnął.

\- Starałem się zrozumieć, dlaczego twój uśmiech jest taki ładny – powiedział Tony, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, cofając się z powodu własnych słów. Naprawdę to powiedział, prawda?

\- Ach – Steve zachichotał i zadziwiające, jak bardzo blisko był. Powoli uniósł ręce i oparł je o policzki Tony'ego. A potem, pochylał się i...

\- Ja? - Tony spytał się raz jeszcze, żeby być pewnym.

Steve pochylił się. Jego usta były na kursie kolizyjnym z tymi od Tony'ego.

\- Tak, Tony. Ty.

Skóra Tony'ego zadrżała pod ustami Steve'a, gdy wyciskał delikatne pocałunki na jego lewym policzku, zbliżając się do jego ust, milimetr po milimetrze.

Ostrożnie wsunął dłoń za jego koszulkę, pociągając go, dopóki ich ciała się nie zetknęły.

\- Co myślisz o jakiejś... powtórce? - wyszeptał. – Ostatnim razem sceneria pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

Steve uśmiechnął się.

\- Popieram to.

Tony skinął głową, po czym Steve nie marnował żadnej kolejnej chwili. Pocałował go ponownie, _nareszcie_. Boże, jak on tęsknił za tymi ustami, tym językiem i, _och_ , dobrze, Steve tak jakby wziął go w swoje ramiona, podnosząc go do góry i odkładając go na stół...

\- Gorąco - Tony powiedział bezgłośnie naprzeciwko jego ust i oboje uśmiechnęli się w pocałunku.

Oparł go o ścianę za stołem, zwijając się, obejmując rękami jego ramiona. Wślizgnął język do ust Tony'ego, kiedy przytulał go mocniej.

\- Najlepsze porwanie, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżyłem – Tony oznajmił między pocałunkami.

Steve zaśmiał się, osłupiony.

\- Ale uczciwie ostrzegam. Jestem straszny w związkach. To może być prawdziwa katastrofa, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Być może – odpowiedział Steve, ale Tony dostrzegł błysk w jego oczach, coś, co widział wcześniej; ostatnim razem. Coś jak...

 _Och_.

Dobrze. Może Steve _lubił_ go. Bardziej niż przyjaciela.

I świetnie... On był Steve'a. Zawsze u jego boku.

Związany z nim.

\- To nasza wspólna katastrofa – Steve powiedział i przyciągnął go do siebie, łapiąc go za kark.

Tony uśmiechnął się i oderwał się od niego, żeby obiecać:

\- Będę potworny.

Płomyk iskrzył się w tęczówce Steve'a, którego Tony nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zignorował kurtkę Steve'a, szarpiąc się z jego koszulką, zdjął ją przez głowę, aby zaatakować rękami i zacząć zajmować się tak jak należy zupełnie nowymi i bardzo ekscytującymi sytuacjami pomiędzy nimi.

 

 

*Autorka użyła słowa (was) wrapped co może oznaczać: (był) zachwycony, nawalony, spowity, wciągnięty, do niczego. W angielskim ma trochę więcej sensu wyrażenie "w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu" :)

**Tony użył słowa honey – co dosłownie oznacza miód (nawiązanie do tego ich alkoholu), ale może też oznaczać "kochanie", co wydawało mi się bardziej odpowiednie

*** Taka tam część żołądka niedaleko przełyku.

****Polecam sprawdzić co to pamięć sensoryczna. W skrócie, to system pamięci powodujący, że widzimy, słyszymy i czujemy rzeczy, które wydarzyły się jakiś czas temu, aby móc zapamiętać jak najwięcej.


End file.
